Stay
by Sandararaa
Summary: [Final] Taehyung tak akan pergi hanya jika Jungkook sendiri yang menyuruhnya pergi. Bolehkah, seperti itu saja?[] Jeon Jungkook x Kim Taehyung/Top!Jungkook Bottom!Taehyung/Vottom/KookV/Short story/BTS FANFICTION
1. Chapter 1 (09-01 20:40:08)

Seorang namja terlihat duduk di salah satu bangku coffee shop seorang diri. Dua hazelnya berpendar sendu, menatap lurus ke arah dua orang namja yang duduk di bangku tak jauh dari tempatnya berada.

"Jungkook-ah kenapa tak bilang jika Taehyung ada disini?" Namja bersurai pirang itu--Park Jimin memandang sendu, dan tak enak hati kearah Taehyung yang duduk seorang diri. Terdiam dengan tundukan kepala.

"Abaikan saja, hyung," jawab Jungkook tak peduli, "Hyung, kau ingin makan apa, heum?"

Yah, Taehyung mengenal mereka, sangat. Jimin adalah sahabat Taehyung sejak kecil, sedangkan Jungkook adalah kekasih dari sahabatnya itu--

\--sekaligus tunangannya.

Taehyung mengenal Jungkook saat acara ulang tahun perusahaan ayahnya, dan Taehyung tak bisa menampik jika ia telah jatuh pada pesona seorang Jeon Jungkook. Begitu mudahnya. Dan tanpa pernah tahu bahwa Jungkook adalah kekasih sahabatnya sendiri, Taehyung menerima tawaran ayahnya untuk bertunangan dengan Jungkook.

Benar, mereka dijodohkan, keluarga Jungkook mengalami kesulitan dan keluarga Taehyunglah yang membantunya dengan syarat terikatnya kedua keluarga melalui pernikahan. Tentu saja Jungkook marah bukan main saat itu, namun ia tak memiliki pilihan lain karena keluarganya.

Pada akhirnya membenci Taehyunglah yang Jungkook lakukan sebagai pelampiasan. Karena menurut Jungkook, Taehyunglah yang menyebabkan hidupnya berantakan dan seseorang yang patut disalahkan.

Terdengar pengecut kan?

Menyalahkan orang lain saat kau tak bisa melindungi apapun.

"Aku ingin memesan kue strawberry ini dan 1 es krim strawberry juga."

Jungkook mengernyit heran, "Hyung, bukankah kau tak terlalu suka strawberry?"

"Hm, bukan untukku, tapi untuk Taehyung."

"Dan tolong antarkan pesanan itu untuk seseorang yang duduk disana."

Jungkook hanya mendengus kesal setelahnya. Selalu, Taehyung dan Taehyung. Entah kenapa Jungkook semakin membenci nama itu. Dan lagi, kenapa kekasihnya ini tetap baik pada Taehyung sementara karena Taehyunglah hubungan mereka jadi seperti ini?

Taehyung hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam sembari menggigit bibirnya kuat saat tanpa sengaja melihat tatapan tajam yang dilayangkan Jungkook kearahnya.

Tidak apa-apa, begitulah kata yang selalu Taehyung rapalkan dalam hatinya. Jungkook berhak membencinya dan marah padanya karena telah berani menjadi pengganggu diantara hubungan mereka. Tapi, tak bisakah Taehyung untuk sedikit bersikap egois untuk berpura-pura tak menyadari kebencian Jungkook, dan mempertahankan laki-laki itu disisinya?

"Maaf, Jimin ah. Aku yang bersalah. Maafkan aku." bisik Taehyung lirih di antara getaran tubuhnya yang tertahan.

 _[Seperti itulah hubungan mereka]_

 _[Begitu rumit]_


	2. Chapter 2

[

Taehyung melangkah riang menyusuri lobi;mengabaikan berbagi macam tatapan sinis dari karyawan Jeon Corp padanya. Kemudian masuk ke dalam lift sembari memandangi kotak bekal yang telah ia siapkan dengan wajah sumringah.

Senyum cerianya yang cerah terulas sempurna menghias wajah. Taehyung sungguh berharap semoga Jungkook menyukai bekal makan siang yang telah ia siapkan kali ini.

Taehyung tahu, mereka membencinya. Menganggap dirinya sebagai orang yang tak tau malu, dan perusak hubunga orang;apalagi Taehyung adalah sahabat dari Jimin.

Tapi Taehyung hanya menyimpan semua kebencian untuk dirinya sendiri. Bukan kesalahan mereka. Karena Taehyung selalu beranggapan, jika ia memang pantas dibenci.

Hanya demi Jungkook lah Taehyung bertahan--meski ia sendiri tau jika Jungkook tak pernah memilih bertahan bersamanya.

 _[Apakah cinta memang sesulit ini?]_

Denting lift terdengar. Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, Taehyung keluar dan segera membawa tubuhnya melesat ke arah dimana ruangan Jungkook berada.

Taehyung menarik nafasnya dalam, sebelum menghembuskannya perlahan.

Tangannya bersiap mengetuk pintu, namun tertunda saat sebuah suara samar yang berasal dari dalam terdengar.

Suara Jimin dan Jungkook--

\--yang terdengar begitu bahagia;menikmati makan siang bersama.

Taehyung berdiri kaku, menunduk sembari memandangi kotak bekalnya begitu miris.

Apakah dia masih baik-baik saja sekarang?

Tak ingin mengganggu, Taehyung memutuskan untuk segera pergi.

Tidak.

Saat tanpa sengaja netra sewarna coklatnya berpapasan dengan seseorang yang Taehyung kenal.

"Yoongi hyung?" Seseorang yang dipanggil Yoongi itu hanya tersenyum sebagai balasan.

Taehyung tahu, dari seluruh orang yang ia temui di tempat ini, hanya seorang Min Yoongi lah yang selalu menatapnya berbeda.

Bukan jenis tatapan kasihan.

Atau tatapan sinis seperti yang ia terima dari orang-orang yang ada di sini.

Dan Taehyung sungguh bersyukur karenanya.

[


	3. Chapter 3

"Ambillah."

Yoongi mengulurkan sekaleng minuman pada Taehyung dan diterima dengan senang hati;diiringi ungkapan penuh rasa terimakasih dari Taehyung.

Yoongi mengangguk sekilas, sebelum memilih mendudukkan dirinya disamping kiri Taehyung.

Mereka duduk ditaman belakang perusahaan dengan Taehyung maupun Yoongi yang masih enggan bersuara. Menikmati bagaimana semilir angin menyapu wajah dan helaian rambut mereka dengan ringan dan begitu tenang.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Yoongi bertanya hati-hati ditengah suasana yang terasa canggung. Memegangi kaleng minumannya sendiri, hingga akhirnya meletakkan di bangku samping kiri tubuhnya.

"Aku baik," Taehyung menunduk dengan suaranya yang terlontar lirih, "sangat baik."

Yoongi melirik Taehyung melalui ekor matanya.

Di sana, Taehyung terlihat memegangi kaleng minumannya begitu kuat. Yoongi tahu, sangatlah tahu jika Taehyung sebenarnya jauh dari kata baik-baik saja.

"Kenapa tak kau lepaskan saja jika itu menyakitimu, Taehyung-ah?"

"Aku tak mengerti, dari sekian banyak orang di dunia ini, kenapa harus Jungkook yang kusukai?"

Taehyung menunduk, membuat surai coklat tuanya yang halus dan sedikit panjang menumpuk;menutupi dahinya.

"Hyung, apakah aku terlihat seperti orang jahat jika aku tak melepaskannya?"

Taehyung meremat kaleng minumannya semakin erat.

"Aku pastilah orang yang sangat jahat dan tak tahu diri kan, hyung?"

Taehyung menggigit bibir bagian dalamnya kuat, menekan seluruh getaran di tubuhnya sekuat tenaga.

"Taehyung-ah,"

"Rasanya sakit, sangat sakit hingga bernafas pun terasa susah. Tapi aku tak bisa melepaskannya, hyung. Aku tidak bisa. Lalu, aku harus bagaimana?" Gerit putus asanya tergambar jelas di wajah sendunya yang memerah.

Hancur sudah pertahanan Taehyung sekarang.

Dan pada akhirnya, Taehyung memperlihatkan wajah berantakannya di depan Yoongi, setelah sekuat tenaga ia tahan.

Taehyung tak sadar jika perasaan yang ia miliki untuk Jungkook perlahan menggerogoti hatinya akan rasa bersalah, Taehyung terluka karena menyakiti Jimin dan Jungkook.

Lalu, apakah ia memang harus melepaskanya saja?

Tidak.

Taehyung tak akan pergi hanya jika Jungkook sendiri yang menyuruhnya pergi. Bolehkah jika seperti itu saja?

Apa keinginannya itu terlalu banyak?

Yoongi dengan pasti menarik Taehyung lebih dekat kearahnya, mendekapnya hati-hati seolah Taehyung akan remuk tak berbentuk saat ia mengeratkannya. Berharap dengan memeluknya bisa sedikit mengurangi beban yang Taehyung rasakan. Tanpa pernah menyadari jika ada seseorang yang tengah memperhatikan mereka dari jauh dengan kedua tangan terkepal.

Jungkook kembali keruangannya dengan wajah tertekuk. Entah kenapa, perasaanya jadi mendadak kesal, saat tanpa sengaja pandangannya mendapati Taehyung dengan Yoongi yang berpelukan di halaman belakang dari lantai atas saat ia kembali dari ruangan ayahnya.

"Kenapa dengan wajahmu, Kookie ah," Jimin bertanya dengan gurat khawatirnya yang terpancar di wajah.

"Taehyung ada disini, hyung--"

"A-apa?"

"--dan sekarang ia bersama dengan Yoongi Hyung." Jungkook menambah cepat. Tak ada ekspresi apapun di sana, selain raut wajah tertekuknya yang begitu kentara.

Saat itulah Jimin sadar, bahwa Taehyung telah memiliki ruang tersendiri di dalam hati seorang Jeon Jungkook.

Meski Jungkook sendiri belum menyadarinya.

.

 _[Mereka tak sadar jika waktu perlahan mengubah segalanya]_

.


	4. Chapter 4

Selepas kepergian Jimin, Jungkook mulai menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaannya. Berharap dengan begitu, ia bisa sedikit saja menyingkirkan bayangan Taehyung di kepalanya;dari pikirannya.

Jungkook tak mengerti, bagaimana bisa dirinya memikirkan Taehyung sementara ia begitu membencinya?

 _Tok tok tok_

Ketukan pintu terdengar;memecah lamunan penuh kegelisahan dari Jungkook.

"Masuk."

Dan yang ia lihat setelahnya adalah Yoongi;memasuki ruangannya dengan sebuah paperbag di tangan.

"Ada titipan untukmu, dari Taehyung," tutur Yoongi tanpa basa-basi.

Jungkook pura-pura mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada beberapa berkas didepannya, "Aku tidak lapar, hyung. Kalau hyung mau ambil saja."

"Aku letakkan disini. Terserah mau kau apakan," Yoongi lantas meletakkan kotak bekal itu di meja.

"Dan Jungkook,"

Panggilan Yoongi tanpa embel-embel sajangnim, nyatanya berhasil membuat fokus Jungkook teralih padanya.

"Tidakkah kau sadar jika sikapmu mulai keterlaluan? Kuharap kau mau mulai sedikit saja memikirkan perasaan Taehyung, karena bukan hanya kau dan Jimin saja yang terluka disini. Berhenti bersikap bahwa hanya kalian lah yang paling menderita," ada jeda sebentar disana, "Berada diantara kalian berdua, Taehyung bahkan jauh lebih menderita."

"Kenapa seolah-olah ini menjadi kesalahanku dan Jimin hyung?"

Yoongi mendesah berat, "Kau tahu bukan itu maksudku, Jungkook. Taehyung tak akan pergi, hanya jika kau sendiri yang melepasnya pergi."

Jungkook terpaku, terdiam dengan wajah tenangnya yang menyebalkan;bagi Yoongi.

"Hanya itu yang ingin kukatakan. Kuharap kau bisa bersikap tegas."

Itu adalah pesan panjang dari Yoongi, sebelum ia benar-benar keluar dari ruangan Jungkook.

Jungkook terdiam, meremat bulpoin yang berada diantara apitan kelima jarinya kuat, sebelum melemparnya sekuat tenaga.

Memandangi kotak bekal itu dari tempatnya, Jungkook pada akhirnya memilih berdiri, dengan pasti membawa tubuhnya menghampiri kotak bekal di atas meja dekat pintu keluar.

Jungkook membuka kotak bekalnya hati-hati, memegang sumpitnya sedikit ragu, lantas mengambil sepotong telur gulung dari sana, memasukkan ke dalam mulutnya, kemudian mengunyahnya pelan.

Satu kata yang terlintas di otak Jungkook kala itu, makanannya enak-sangat enak hingga membuat Jungkook tersenyum tanpa sadar.

Sebenarnya, bukan pertama kalinya Taehyung mengirimkan kotak bekal makan siang untuknya. Namun, ini menjadi yang pertama kalinya bagi Jungkook;mau memakan bekal makan siang yang dibuatkan Taehyung untuknya tanpa perlu berakhir di tempat sampah.

.

.

 _[Saat semuanya telah berubah--]_

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

Langkahnya ringan, menapaki lantai perusahaan dengan sepatu pantofel hitam bersihnya, hingga menimbulkan ketukan konstan antara alas sepatu dengan ubin.

Yoongi berhenti, saat sepasang netra hitam tajamnya mendapati eksistensi seseorang;berdiri tak jauh darinya dengan pandangan jauh, mengarah keluar kaca, lengkap dengan dua cup kopi di tangan.

"Kupikir kau sudah pulang."

Jimin menoleh, tanpa sekalipun merubah posisinya.

"Hyung, keberatan untuk minum segelas kopi bersamaku?" ajaknya dengan senyum lembut yang terulas di wajah, juga sodoran lemah satu cup kopi di tangan kanannya.

Yoongi mendekat, lantas menerima satu sodoran cup kopi dari Jimin. Gerutuan terdengar samar dari Yoongi, mengatakan jika kopi nya dingin dan tak hangat lagi; yang hanya di balas kekehan garing oleh Jimin.

Meski begitu, Yoongi tetap meminumnya. Berdiri di samping Jimin dengan jarak yang lumayan, dengan fokus pandangan ke arah luar jendela. Menikmati hiruk pikuk aktivitas kota Seoul di luaran sana.

"Taehyung, sudah pulang?" Jimin bertanya ragu. Lalu tak lama kemudian, dengungan singkat terdengar dari Yoongi sebagai balasan.

Lalu kembali hening.

"Hyung, pernah menyukai seseorang?" Jimin menyesap kopinya lamat-lamat, melontarkan satu pertanyaan penuh rasa penasaran, sekaligus memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Sekali lagi.

"Pernah," jawab Yoongi dengan wajah tenangnya. Meski Jimin telah sepenuhnya memaku pandang kearahnya, Yoongi masih tetap santai pada kegiatannya.

"Si-siapa?"

"Sebuah foto."

Dua detik, dengusan lirih terdengar;terlontar kasar dari Jimin beserta dumelan kesalnya yang terdengar samar di udara. "Padahal aku sudah serius sekali. Ternyata."

Yoongi terkekeh, melirik sekilas ke arah Jimin dengan wajah tenangnya yang tampan-- "Kau hanya belum tahu betapa cantiknya foto itu, Jimin."

\--Memaku Jimin dengan tatapan teduhnya yang mencekik, " Seorang anak yang bisa tersenyum begitu cantik dan manis," Yoongi melempar satu senyum tipisnya yang tulus, "Seperti itulah Kim Taehyung bagiku."

Jimin sempat tertegun dengan wajah terkejutnya;sesaat setelah mendengarnya, sebelum memutus sepihak tatapan Yoongi ke arahnya. Mati-matian menekan seluruh ekspresi terkejutnya agar tak terlalu kentara.

"Sekarang giliranku untuk bertanya, Jimin-ah."

Dengan gerak kaku, Jimin mengangguk ringkas.

"Berada diantara kalian berdua, pernahkah kau membenci Taehyung?"

Jimin terdiam agak lama dengan tundukan kepala lemah. "Bohong sekali jika aku mengatakan tidak kan?" tuturnya lirih, "Aku pernah membencinya karena dia memiliki segalanya, sedangkan aku tidak."

Jimin menghembuskan nafas beratnya dengan pandangan menerawang, "Tapi setelah kupikir-pikir ternyata aku salah. Taehyung sudah kehilangan ibunya bahkan sebelum ia mengenalnya sebagai seorang ibu, menghadapi aturan keras dari ayahnya, dan kucilan dari teman-temannya semasa sekolah menengah," Jimin mendongak dengan binar matanya yang berkilat, "Kenyataan bahwa kehidupan Taehyung jauh lebih sulit dari yang terlihat. Itulah kenapa aku tak bisa membencinya."

Tak ada suara dari siapapun setelah itu;baik dari Yoongi maupun Jimin. Mereka terlihat diam dengan katupan bibir rapat, sesepan kopi yang belum habis, dan pikiran melayang.

.

 _[Saat semuanya telah berubah--]_

 _._

 _[--Siapa yang patut disalahkan?]_

.


	6. Chapter 6

Taehyung gelagapan, membongkar anarkis seluruh pakaian di lemarinya;nyaris berantakan, hingga sanggup membuat Jimin mendelik dengan wajah herannya di tengah pintu.

"Kenapa kau mengeluarkan semua bajumu, Tae?"

Taehyung menoleh, dengan dua model baju yang berbeda;satu sweeter merah marun dan satu kaos putih lengan panjang yang ia tenteng di masing-masing tangan, "Jim, sebaiknya baju mana yang harus ku pakai?"

Tanyanya begitu terburu.

"Merah," tukas Jimin ringkas. Kemudian yang ia lihat setelahnya adalah Taehyung yang memakai sweeternya serampangan. "Mau kemana sih?"

Taehyung terdiam, nampak kebingungan menjawab, "I-itu...mengambil kotak bekal, dari Jungkook," tuturnya sedikit ragu, sembari melempar pandang ke arah Jimin tak enak hati.

Taehyung awalnya sempat berpikir bahwa ia mungkin saja bermimpi, saat mendapati pesan yang dikirimkan Jungkook untuknya.

'Kau tak ingin mengambil kotak bekalmu? Aku tunggu di taman dekat apartemen.'

Sesederhana itu, namun entah kenapa sanggup membuatnya senang bukan kepalang.

Jahatkah ia?

"Benarkah? Lalu apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat pergi. Kau tahu jika Jungkook tak suka disuruh menunggu, kan?"

Taehyung terbengong dengan dua hazelnya yang mengerjap lucu, tepat setelah mendengar jawaban Jimin; yang jujur saja, tak pernah terpikirkan oleh otak kecilnya.

Apakah Jimin tidak marah?

Dan berbagai jenis pertanyaan lain yang hampir serupa.

"Yak Kim! Kenapa malah bengong begitu, cepatlah!!" Jimin menyalak dengan mimik semangatnya.

Taehyung tak tahu harus mengucapkan apa, ia hanyak mengangguk patah-patah. Lantas bergegas pergi setelah berucap tentang ia yang akan segera kembali, juga seutas permintaan maaf lirih pada Jimin.

Jimin masih berdiri ditempatnya setelah kepergian Taehyung, hembusan napas lelahnya terdengar samar di antara lenggangnya kamar.

"Aku tak sadar jika rasanya sesakit ini," sebelum tersenyum begitu mirisnya, "Mungkin, seperti inilah yang Taehyung rasakan setiap harinya."

.

 _[Saat semuanya telah berubah--]_

 _[--Siapa yang patut disalahkan?]_

 _Cintakah?_

 _Atau_

 _perasaan manusia yang mudah berubah?]_

 _._


	7. Chapter 7

Taehyung menghampiri Jungkook yang tengah duduk di sebuah bangku taman tak jauh dari apartemennya dengan tarikan nafasnya yang memburu, "Maaf Jungkook," Taehyung masih mencoba mengatur nafas, "Maaf karena membuatmu menunggu lama."

Jungkook mengangguk ringkas, "Tak masalah."

Sorot matanya yang tajam memaku Taehyung begitu sempurna. Intens memperhatikan wajahnya yang nampak kebingungan. Dua tangan yang saling meremat, larian dua hazelnya ke sembarang arah, dan gigitan bibir bawahnya yang manis, semuanya tertangkap jelas di dalam dua matanya yang sehitam arang;tak membiarkan satupun terlewat dalam perhatian Jungkook.

Taehyung gugup juga bingung ingin mengucapkan apalagi. Jadi--

"L-lalu, dimana kotak bekalnya? A-aku akan membawanya pulang."

\--inilah kalimat terbodoh yang pada akhirnya ia keluarkan.

Jungkook reflek mentertawai tingkah gugup Taehyung yang menurutnya menggemaskan itu. "Hei, kau tak mau duduk dulu?" tawarnya.

Taehyung memang pernah melihat Jungkook tersenyum, bahkan tertawa. Namun ini adalah pertama kalinya Taehyung melihat Jungkook bisa tertawa seperti itu didepannya.

Dengan senyum leganya yang mati-matian ia tahan diantara tundukan kepala, Taehyung menurut untuk duduk disamping Jungkook. Menekan segala perasaan senangnya dengan remantan dua telapak tangan di pangkuan.

Jungkook tersenyum tipis saat memperhatikan penampilan Taehyung yang sederhana; begitu sempurna dan pantas.

Dan merah, Jungkook menyukai warna merah.

"Tae hyung."

"Ya?" Taehyung menoleh cepat saat Jungkook memanggil namanya, hanya sebentar sebelum kembali menundukkan wajahnya.

Jantungnya mendadak riuh ketika mendapati Jungkook yang duduk begitu dekat disampingnya. "Bisakah, kau membawakanku bekal lagi?"

Taehyung menoleh dengan dua mata yang melebar. Berkedip dua kali dengan wajah blanknya yang lucu.

Taehyung senang.

Hanya karena Jungkook memintanya membawakan bekal untuknya lagi.

Yang mungkin hanya sebuah perkara sepele bagi orang lain.

Taehyung mengangguk cepat hingga mengundang kekehan yang lain dari Jungkook, "Terimakasih, hyung." ucapnya sembari menggasak surai Taehyung ringan.

Lagi, Taehyung mengangguk cepat.

Ia senang, sangat. Dengan hal sesederhana itu.

Taehyung bahkan tak sadar, jika Jungkook juga telah mengenakan cincin yang sama dengan yang ia kenakan sekarang. Cincin pertunangan mereka.

Dan sejak saat itulah, hubungan mereka tak lagi sama. Kim Taehyung dan Jeon Jungkook beserta perasaannya yang mulai berubah.

.

 _[Tidak ada yang patut disalahkan, kan? Karena cinta memang tak bersalah]_

.


	8. Chapter 8

Taehyung tak pernah mengenal apa itu cinta. Apa itu mencintai dan di cintai seseorang. Kehidupan keras yang diatur ayah untuknya, secara tak sadar membuatnya menjadi pribadi yang tertutup, pendiam, dan tak perduli akan sekitar. Itulah kenapa Taehyung di kucilkan teman-temannya semasa ia masih berada di bangku sekolah menengah, hingga berlanjut di bangku kuliah.

Hanya Jimin yang berada di sisinya saat itu. Mengerti perasaannya terlampau baik, tanpa pernah menanyakan apapun yang akan menjadi beban untuk hatinya yang rapuh.

Taehyung itu kuat, itu bagi orang-orang yang tak mengenal seorang Kim Taehyung yang sebenarnya. Di balik sikapnya yang tertutup, dan datar itulah Taehyung menyembunyikan sisi rapuhnya. Hanya Jiminlah yang mengerti.

Bagi Taehyung, Jimin adalah sahabatnya paling berharga yang ia punya.

Sebelum akhirnya ia bertemu dengan Jungkook, di sebuah pesta ulang tahun perusahaan.

Jabatan tangan keduanya saat berkenalan, dan senyum hangat yang terlempar satu sama lain, tanpa sadar membuat Taehyung tertarik. Taehyung tak mengerti, bagaimana bisa orang asing semacam Jeon Jungkook mampu menghancurkan segala pertahanan yang ia buat selama ini. Mendobrak masuk begitu kurang ajar;menyentuh hatinya.

Saat itulah Taehyung sadar, Jeon Jungkook adalah cinta pertama untuk hatinya.

Jika Jimin mengajari Taehyung apa itu sebuah persahabatan, maka Jungkooklah yang mengajari Taehyung apa itu cinta--

\--dan juga rasa sakit yang diakibatkannya.

.

.

.

"Tae mau kemana?"

Jimin melempar tanya khawatir saat melihat Taehyung yang sepertinya mau keluar, di jam yang hampir menunjukkan pukul 9 malam.

Taehyung terdiam, menoleh cepat dengan senyum lebarnya, "Hanya pergi ke toko sebentar, Jim.

"Selarut ini? Aku temani kalau begitu," tutur Jimin kelabakan, terburu mengambil jaketnya di dalam kamar.

"Tidak perlu, aku hanya sebentar. Jangan khawatir huh? Aku akan segera kembali."

Dengan gerak terburunya, Taehyung keluar, berpamitan dengan suara cerianya yang terdengar memenuhi ruang.

"Yak Kim--"

Dan mengabaikan teriakan Jimin.

Selain teman sejak di sekolah dasar, Taehyung dan Jimin memang tinggal dalam satu apartemen yang sama;sejak masa kuliah mereka sampai sekarang.

.

.

.

Jimin tak mengerti, dari yang ia lihat beberapa hari belakangan, Taehyung sering sekali tidur larut malam, dengan lampu kamar yang selalu menyala.

Setiap ditanya apakah ia ada masalah? Taehyung hanya akan memberinya senyuman sekilas. Berkata bahwa ia tidak apa-apa dan tak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan.

Taehyung selalu mengatakan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Meski Jimin tahu, tak ada yang baik-baik saja diantara hubungan rumit yang tengah mereka jalani.

Seperti sekarang saja, hampir tengah malam dan Jimin masih saja mendapati lampu kamar Taehyung yang berpendar terang.

Penasaran, Jimin mengetuk ringan pintu kamar Taehyung. Tapi sama sekali tak ada sahutan apapun dari dalam. Separuh khawatir ia kemudian memutar kenop pintu yang ternyata tak terkunci. Melongok ke dalam dengan kepala yang lebih dulu mengintip.

Helaan napas berat yang berhembus samar mengikuti derap langkah Jimin yang kian mendekat.

Taehyung tertidur, di atas ranjang dengan laptop yang masih menyala, dan beberapa berkas entah apa;yang teronggok berantakan di atas ranjang.

Sebuah dokumen tentang perusahaan, Jimin tahu hanya dengan melihatnya secara sekilas.

Apakah ini demi Jungkook?

 _'Jika Jungkook berbalik menyukai Taehyung, apa yang akan kau lakukan?'_

 _'Melepasnya atau mempertahankannya.'_

Pendaran matanya yang sendu memaku Taehyung, ke arah gurat wajahnya yang lelah, kernyitan samar dalam tidurnya yang tak nyenyak, plester luka di tangan, dan pada sebuah syal rajut merah yang telah jadi.

 _'Mana yang akan kau pilih?'_

Jimin tersenyum kecut, entah bagaimana pertanyaan yang pernah Yoongi layangkan padanya berputar-putar seperti kaset rusak di kepala. Jimin bimbang, dengan segala pemikirannya yang tak memiliki jawaban yang jelas.

 _'Cinta atau persahatanmu?'_

Karena jujur saja, ia tak bisa memilih diantara dua dan melepaskan salah satunya.

"Kenapa harus Jungkook yang kau sukai, Tae?" tuturnya begitu lirih diantara tundukan kepala nya, "Rasanya sulit sekali."

Jimin memilih segera keluar dari sana setelah itu, membawa pergi seluruh beban di hatinya dan meninggalkan Taehyung;yang begitu pelan, mulai menampakkan hazelnya yang berpendar--

"Maaf Jim, tapi kumohon bertahanlah sebentar lagi," gumam Taehyung disela suara tutupan pintu yang terdengar samar.

Jimin mengotak atik ponselnya;menghubungi seseorang, tepat setelah ia keluar dari kamar Taehyung.

Setidaknya Jimin perlu memastikan beberapa hal sebelum ia membuat pilihan.

"Jungkook ah, bisakah kita bertemu dikantormu besok?"

 _._

 _._

 _[Apakah manusia bisa menduga dengan siapa ia akan jatuh cinta?]_

 _[Bukankah hati manusia, perasaan, dan jatuh cinta tidak dapat ditebak?]_

 _._


	9. Chapter 9

Taehyung terbangun dengan gurat lelahnya yang tergambar jelas di wajah. Ia kemudian mendudukkan diri dengan punggung bersandar di kepala ranjang. Pijitan lemah ia lakukan di kepalanya yang mendadak pening luar biasa, tapi sama sekali tak menghentikan niatannya untuk menyambar ponsel di atas nakas.

Nafasnya berhembus kasar di antara kegiatannya menghubungi seseorang, menunggu dengan sabar diantara nada tersambung.

" _Hyung_ , aku sudah menyelesaikan berkasnya. Akan kukirim pada _hyung_ secepatnya," tuturnya tanpa basa-basi, " _Hyung_ tak perlu khawatir, aku baik-baik saja," Taehyung merapikan berkas-berkas yang masih berantakan ke dalam sebuah map.

"Aku tahu cepat atau lambat ayah pasti tahu. Tapi _hyung_ , kumohon jangan lakukan apapun saat itu. Ini adalah keputusanku, jadi biarkan aku yang menyelesaikannya," Taehyung lalu menggeleng, " _Hyung_ kumohon. Aku tak bisa membiarkan ayah berakhir membencimu juga. Cukup aku."

Sambungan terputus beberapa menit kemudian. Taehyung dengan segera membereskan berkas-berkasnya. Dua hazelnya terpaku sejenak ke arah syal merah rajutan yang ia buat untuk Jungkook;sekuat tenaga, akhirnya selesai dengan hasil yang lumayan bagus. Senyum senangnya terbit tanpa sadar diantara pendaran dua hazelnya yang berkabut.

"Jungkook menyukai warna merah," dengan segenap perasaan, Taehyung mendekap syal merahnya.

Taehyung tak akan menangis karena memang ini adalah pilihannya.

Pilihan yang di layangkan oleh Yoongi, nyatanya bukan hanya diarahkan pada Jimin, tapi juga pada Taehyung.

Disaat Jimin tengah bimbang dengan pilihan yang ia terima, maka Taehyung telah lebih dulu memutuskan.

Meski sulit, Taehyung lebih memilih Jimin--persahabatannya.

.

 _[Mencintai seseorang tak lantas membuatmu berhak menjadi orang yang egois, kan?]_

.


	10. Chapter 10

Jimin dan Jungkook sama sekali tak tahu jika pertemuan mereka kali ini terasa begitu canggung;untuk pertama kalinya di sepanjang hubungan mereka.

Jimin masih berdiri gelisah, dengan Jungkook di depannya yang tak kalah gelisahnya.

"Jungkook/ _Hyung_."

Mereka saling berpandangan secara sekilas untuk sebuah panggilan yang mereka layangkan secara bersamaan. Jungkook membuang wajah, meninggalkan Jimin yang intens memperhatikan sesuatu yang melingkar apik di jari manis Jungkook.

 _'Jika Jungkook berbalik menyukai Taehyung, apa yang akan kau lakukan?'_

Jimin tersenyum getir, "Jadi begitu. Kau menyukainya."

Jimin mendongak, wajah sendunya memaku Jungkook yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan terkejut. "Kenapa harus Taehyung, Jungkook-ah?"

" _Hyung_ aku--"

Jungkook mendekat satu langkah ke arah Jimin yang memilih mundur satu langkah ke belakang.

"Jungkook, tolong biarkan aku yang melakukannya," Jimin membuang napas beratnya sejenak, kedua tangannya nampak terkepal begitu erat di samping tubuhnya yang bergetar, "Aku sudah memikirkannya. Jadi Jeon Jungkook, ayo kita putus," lanjutnya dengan suaranya yang bergetar.

" _Hyung_ , apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Aku sudah tahu bahwa kau menyukai Taehyung kan?"

Jungkook terpaku, memperhatikan Jimin yang begitu berantakan mengusap lelehan air matanya yang turun, membasahi wajah.

"Aku tak yakin jika aku masih ada di sana. Dihatimu."

"Maafkan aku, _hyung_."

"Semakin kau minta maaf akan semakin berat bagiku untuk melepasmu, Jungkook. Jadi, kumohon berhenti minta maaf. Karena sungguh aku baik-baik saja."

Bohong.

Jimin tersenyum. Bukan senyum ceria seperti yang biasanya ia tunjukan di depannya. Senyumnya yang sekarang terlihat begitu dipaksakan dan syarat luka.

Jika akan begini jadinya, ia bisa apa?

Karena nyatanya, mereka telah sama-sama menanggung luka.

"Satu ciuman terakhir," Jimin terdiam sesaat dengan gurat sedihnya, "Bisakah aku menciummu untuk yang terakhir kalinya?"

.

.

.

Taehyung berjalan dengan langkah lemah di sepanjang koridor kantor Jungkook. Wajahnya tak terlukis raut apapun, hanya raut datar dengan pandangan kosong ke arah depan.

Hingga tak menyadari kehadiran Yoongi, yang memperhatikan dirinya dengan raut wajah khawatir;tak jauh darinya.

Taehyung terlalu tenggelam dengan pikirannya yang rumit sampai ia berhasil sampai dan masuk ke dalam lift yang hanya terisi olehnya sendiri.

Yoongi berlari, berniat mengejar Taehyung, tapi tak cukup beruntung saat pintu lift bergerak tertutup sebelum ia masuk.

Yoongi gelagapan dengan nafasnya yang memburu. Dan tanpa menunggu banyak waktu lagi memilih tangga darurat sebagai alternatif.

Pegangan tangan Taehyung pada paper bag mengerat tanpa sadar, disusul dengan tubuhnya yang mendadak limbung ke belakang, bersandar pada bagian dinding lift. Taehyung menarik napas dan menghembuskannya dengan keras dan tergesa gesa, wajahnya tampak pucat dan berantakan, terlihat lelah, sementara tangan kananya meremat kemeja baby bluenya di bagian dada kuat.

Laki-laki tidak boleh menangis.

Dan ini adalah pilihannya.

Tapi kenapa ia masih merasa kesakitan?

Taehyung mati-matian menahannya di tengah rematan juga tundukan kepalanya.

Sampai disinilah batasnya, keegoisan dirinya untuk mempertahankan Jungkook disisinya dan menyakiti Jimin.

Ia menyerah.

Taehyung menyerah.

"Maaf Jim. Maafkan aku. Akulah yang seharusnya melepas Jungkook dan menghilang. Itu aku. Maafkan aku," tutur Taehyung di antara tarikan dan hembusan nafasnya yang terasa sangat berat dan putus-putus.

.

 _[Karena dalam cinta bukan hanya tentang memiliki, tapi juga merelakan.]_

.


	11. Chapter 11

Taehyung berdiri kaku, di depan ayahnya yang masih terlihat sibuk menekuni berkas-berkas di atas mejanya. Tak terusik sama sekali dan mengabaikan kehadiran Taehyung sedemikian rupa.

Taehyung memang jarang sekali bertemu dengan ayahnya. Diusianya yang kelima tahun, Taehyung bahkan sudah dirawat dan tinggal bersama nenek beserta kakeknya. Itulah kenapa seperti ada sekat tebal dan tak kasat mata antara Taehyung dan ayahnya.

Mereka begitu dekat, tapi terasa sangat jauh, seperti orang asing.

Saat ibunya meninggal setelah melahirkan Taehyung, dari sanalah kehidupan keras Taehyung dimulai.

Taehyung tumbuh dengan didikan keras dari ayahnya dan limpahan kasih sayang dari sosok kakak, nenek, beserta kakeknya.

Taehyung menunduk, menarik nafas sebentar untuk sekedar mengenyahkan seluruh beban berat yang terasa menyesakkan di hati, dan mengumpulkan seluruh keberanian yang mati-matian ia bangun.

"Aa-ada yang ingin kubicarakan, ayah," suara Taehyung terdengar lemah, mengisi kelenggangan ruang yang terasa sangat menyesakkan untuknya.

"Katakan."

Suara itu terlampau dingin. Menusuk masuk ke gendang telinganya begitu lancar. Taehyung mengangkat wajahnya;teguh beserta seluruh keyakinan yang ia miliki, bahwa keputusan yang ia ambil adalah benar.

Dan dari sini, Taehyung tak bisa mundur.

"Aku ingin pertunanganku dengan Jungkook dibatalkan."

Taehyung melihat ayahnya berhenti menekuni berkasnya sesaat, lalu disusul dengan tatapan dinginnya yang menusuk. Untuk sejenak Taehyung merasa gentar.

"Apa kau sudah tidak waras?"

Taehyung memang di didik untuk selalu menuruti perintah ayahnya. Dan saat dirasa Taehyung berani melawan apa yang telah ia tentukan;akan terlihat wajar jika Taehyung harus menghadapi wajah murka ayahnya sekarang.

Taehyung menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat. Dua tangannya yang menggantung di samping tubuh terkepal erat. Memerah dengan buku-buku jari yang mulai memutih.

Taehyung menunduk. Lalu dengan segenap harga dirinya; ia merendahkan tubuhnya. Duduk dengan dua kaki terlipat ke belakang; bersimpuh, sementara dua telapak tangannya persis menyentuh dan terpaku di atas dinginnya lantai ubin.

"Kau tahu apa akibat dari permintaan bodohmu ini?"

Taehyung tetap teguh, tak gentar menjawab meski suara yang dilayangkan oleh ayahnya begitu dingin, "Aku mencari investor, dan menanamkan seluruh saham yang ayah berikan padaku di perusahan Jungkook, sebagai jaminan. Jadi mereka akan tetap baik-baik saja, meskipun ayah memutuskan kerjasama."

"Apa Namjoon yang sudah membantumu?" geraman marah dari ayahnya terasa begitu jelas Di telinga Taehyung saat itu.

Tapi sekali lagi, Taehyung tak bisa mundur.

"Selama ini, aku tak pernah minta apapun dari ayah. Dan sekarang, aku hanya meminta pertunanganku dibatalkan," Taehyung mendongak dengan wajah sendunya yang menyedihkan. Hanya sebentar, sebelum kembali memaku pandang ke bawah dengan tundukan kepala dalam, "Dan kakak tidak terlibat dengan ini."

"KIM TAEHYUNG!!"

"AYAH KUMOHON,"

Taehyung menunduk lebih dalam, mati-matian menekan getaran samar di tubuhnya untuk tak terlihat di depan ayahnya.

Karena Taehyung, tak pernah mau terlihat lemah dan lebih menyedihkan daripada ini.

"Untuk kali ini. Sekali saja, bisakah ayah menganggapku sebagai seorang anak dan mengabulkan satu-satunya permintaan dari anakmu yang kau benci?"

Taehyung menunduk dengan gigitan kuat di bibir bawahnya, "Aku tahu jika ayah membenciku selama ini. Tapi meski begitu aku tetaplah putramu," tarikan nafasnya kuat diantara kepalan tangannya yang masih menyentuh ubin. "Jadi kumohon, sekali saja, penuhi permintaanku ayah. Hanya ini."

.

.

.

Yoongi terduduk di salah satu bangku lobby perusaan Kim Group dengan wajah gusarnya. Dua kakinya yang terbalut sepatu kerja mengetuk rapat lantai ubin. Ia gelisah, sekaligus khawatir.

Yoongi memang memutuskan untuk mengikuti Taehyung, tepat setelah dirinya mendapati Taehyung yang keluar dari perusahaan Jungkook dengan wajah kosongnya yang sungguh mengkhawatirkan.

Pandangan kosong.

Langkah lemah.

Gurat wajah lelah dan pucatnya.

Benar-benar membuat Yoongi kelimpungan diliputi perasaan tak tenang.

Yoongi berdiri mendadak, saat dua mata tajamnya mendapati sosok Taehyung yang berjalan dengan tundukan kepalanya.

"Taehyung-ah," panggilnya. Terdengar samar, namun sanggup memaku langkah lemah Taehyung, lalu disusul dengan dongakan kepalanya.

" _H-hyung_ ,"

Tak membuang banyak waktu, Yoongi membawa tubuhnya mendekat ke arah Taehyung. Bergerak cepat dengan langkah lebarnya yang terburu, lalu tanpa aba-aba menarik Taehyung. Mendekapnya penuh perhatian.

Yoongi tak pernah bisa mendapati wajah sendu dari Taehyung. Lukanya yang tertahan, namun sangat jelas terpampang di wajahnya itu;Yoongi tak pernah bisa membiarkannya.

" _Hyung_ aku melepaskannya."

Dengan dua lengan yang tetap menggantung lemah di samping tubuh, Taehyung mengutarakan sesuatu yang ia tahan sekuat tenaga.

"Aku tahu. Tidak apa-apa." Yoongi menepuk bahu Taehyung begitu pelan dan penuh perhatian.

Taehyung sekarang tau, bahwa dalam cinta bukan hanya sekedar tentang memiliki atau berkorban, tapi juga tentang bagaimana cara merelakan dan juga mengikhlaskan.

Untuk sekarang, Taehyung tak bisa menerima Jungkook meski hubungan keduanya telah berubah. Tidak setelah Taehyung membuat Jimin menderita.

Taehyung tak berhak bahagia atas luka menganga di hati orang lain, kan?

Terlebih pada sahabatnya sendiri.

...


	12. Chapter 12

Suara pintu yang terbuka serampangan terdengar, lalu disusul ketukan sepatu dari langkah lebar dari seseorang, berjalan mendekat ke arah meja di sudut ruang.

"Ayah puas sekarang?" gerit kecewanya jelas terpancar dari tuturan katanya. Terlontar rendah memecah keheningan.

"Apa kau akan melawan ku juga, Namjoon-a?"

Namjoon tetap berdiri ditempatnya, tegak dengan seluruh keberanian yang dibawa--"Selama ini aku hanya diam saja, tapi tidak untuk kali ini."-- memaku pandang ke arah ayahnya yang entah bagaimana masih terlihat baik-baik saja setelah kepergian Taehyung.

Jika boleh jujur, Namjoon sungguh kecewa bercampur sakit hati terhadap ayahnya, "Sampai kapan ayah menyalahkannya atas meninggalnya ibu?"

"Kau tak mengerti."

"Bukan aku, tapi ayahlah yang seharusnya mengerti."

Suaranya terdengar meninggi beberapa oktaf.

Untuk pertama kalinya Namjoon mengenyahkan segala bentuk kesopanan yang dimilikinya. Ia sudah tak peduli lagi, selain menyadarkan kekeliruan ayahnya.

"Ibu meninggal bukan karena Taehyung. Itu adalah takdir. Meskipun ayah membencinya sampai ke tulang, Taehyung tetaplah putra ayah yang seharusnya ayah lindungi, putra ibu, dan dia adalah adikku."

"Kau--"

"Mati-matian aku membohongi Taehyung saat ia selalu menanyakan ayah di setiap ulang tahunnya. Menanyakan ayah dengan binar matanya yang polos, lalu wajah kecewanya saat tahu ayah tak datang,"

Belum cukup, Namjoon kembali berlaku berani dengan menyela ucapan ayahnya.

Menjelaskan dengan lantang, memaku ayahnya hingga tak sanggup bersuara--

"Sekarang Taehyung telah dewasa. Aku tak bisa lagi membohonginya, karena ia menyadari segalanya; Kebencian ayah. Taehyung tak pernah meminta apapun, tapi dia selalu menuruti apapun yang ayah katakan."

\--lalu tersenyum hambar dengan gurat kecewanya yang begitu kentara pada ayahnya.

"Dari dulu, bahkan sampai sekarang, ayah tak pernah memberikan apapun yang ia butuhkan dari sosok seorang ayah. Bahkan satu senyum hangat sekalipun, tidak pernah. Dan kali ini kumohon, turuti permintaan Taehyung."

Tutur Namjoon final, ia menunduk sekilas sebelum membawa tubuhnya pergi keluar ruang.

Meninggalkan seluruh perasaan kecewa untuk ayahnya yang masih terdiam di antara keheningan ruang yang kembali melanda.

Sungguh menyiksa.

...


	13. Chapter 13

Min Yoongi memanglah seorang pecinta keheningan, tapi tipe hening untuk situasinya yang sekarang benar-benar terasa tak nyaman.

Untuk pertama kalinya Yoongi ingin sekali memulai sebuah pembicaraan dengan seseorang.

" _Hyung_ pernah berpikir kenapa hujan turun?"

Taehyung yang pada akhirnya berucap pertama kali. Suaranya terlontar samar, memecah keheningan di antara kegiatannya memaku pandang ke arah jendela mobil yang berembun;tertampu hujan. Sorot mata lelahnya yang sedikit bengkak terlihat berkali-kali lipat lebih menyedihkan jika dilihat.

Yoongi hanya melirik Taehyung yang duduk disampingnya sekilas dari balik kemudi. Gurat khawatir masih terpancar jelas dari wajahnya. Tapi tetap, tak ada balasan apapun dari Yoongi. Untuk kali ini juga, Yoongi akan lebih memilih menjadi pendengar yang baik untuk Taehyung.

"Kata orang, hujan ampuh sekali untuk meluruhkan luka. Meski kenyataannya percuma saja."

Setelah itu, tak ada suara apapun diantara mereka, selain hening.

Taehyung tak berniat menutupi apa-apa lagi.

Terlalu lelah.

Mulai sekarang, Taehyung akan menangis, lalu tertawa jika ia ingin. Meski itu di depan Yoongi sekalipun.

Taehyung benci sekali terlihat menyedihkan di depan orang lain. Tapi bukankah ia akan lebih terlihat menyedihkan lagi, jika ia berpura-pura kuat padahal ia tengah hancur berkeping-keping?

25 tahun.

Selama itu Taehyung menanggung segala kebencian dari ayahnya.

Karena harus melahirkan dirinyalah ibunya meninggal, itu yang Taehyung tahu selama ini.

Beban berat seperti itulah yang Taehyung pikul untuk hatinya sampai saat ini.

Sebuah beban yang ia sembunyikan mati-matian di sudut paling belakang dalam hatinya, tapi naasnya selalu mendobrak naik setiap ia bertemu pandang dengan ayahnya.

Lalu Jungkook, entah bagaimana ada kelegaan tersendiri saat ia memutuskan untuk melepaskannya.

Dengan begitu, mereka tak perlu lagi menanggung luka akan rasa bersalah.

Untuk Jimin dan Jungkook, Taehyung akan memilih menyingkir, karena ia yakin hubungan mereka bisa diperbaiki.

Tanpa adanya Kim Taehyung di antara mereka.

" _Hyung_ maaf. Bisakah hyung mengantarku ke suatu tempat?"

...


	14. Chapter 14

Jungkook menggeram rendah, campuran antara khawatir di antara kegiatannya menghubungi seseorang puluhan kali, hanya untuk berakhir pada layanan voice mail.

Jungkook benar-benar butuh penjelasan.

Namjoon menghubunginya beberapa waktu yang lalu, memberitahukan bahwa Taehyung membatalkan pertunangan. Secara sepihak dan tanpa sepengetahuan dirinya.

Ia jelas marah--

Itulah kenapa, tanpa membuang banyak waktu ia mendatangi apartemen tempat tinggal Jimin dan Taehyung.

Dan sesampainya disana, Jungkook sama sekali tak mendapati sosok Taehyung dalam pandangannya, kecuali Jimin lengkap dengan wajah khawatirnya yang kentara. Mengatakan jika Taehyung tidak ada di rumah dan sulit sekali dihubungi.

\--Juga khawatir dan takut.

Bagaimana bisa Kim sialan itu berani meninggalkannya setelah berhasil membuatnya jatuh?

"Sialan," Jungkook hampir saja melempar ponselnya suka rela, saat lagi-lagi hanya suara operator yang terdengar ditelinga.

Baru kali ini Jungkook merasa sekacau ini.

Bukan karena pembatalan kerjasama antara perusahaan Kim dan perusahaan miliknya.

Tapi karena Taehyung.

Seseorang yang telah berani mendobrak masuk begitu kurang ajar ke dalam hidupnya.

Jungkook tahu jika ia begitu plin plan terhadap perasaannya sendiri. Tapi ia tak bisa mengelak, jika nyatanya Kim Taehyung telah berhasil menggeser posisi Jimin untuk hatinya.

Tak menyerah, Jungkook kembali menghubungi Taehyung dengan seluruh harapan yang tergambar di wajah--"Angkat, kumohon angkat Tae hyung,"--hingga sanggup mengabaikan eksistensi Jimin yang memandanginya dengan gurat lukanya yang mati-matian ia sembunyikan.

Jimin sekarang benar-benar tahu.

Bahwa hubungan antara dirinya dengan Jungkook benar-benar telah berakhir.

 _Tak tertolong._

Dan ia tak bisa menyalahkan siapapun. Baik Taehyung, maupun Jungkook.

.

.

.

Derap langkahnya teratur, begitu pelan terdengar di dalam sebuah ruang, lalu berhenti tepat di depan tempat penyimpanan abu yang ia tuju berada.

"Ibu aku datang. Lagi."

Taehyung membawa setangkai bunga lili, lalu menempelkannya di tempat dimana abu ibunya disimpan.

"Bagaimana hari ibu di sana? Kuharap ibu tak bosan melihatku berkunjung kemari terlalu sering."

Taehyung memang sering sekali mengunjungi ibunya. Hanya dengan melakukannya, seluruh beban berat yang mengganjal di hati terangkat.

"Bu, hari ini aku bertemu dengan ayah," Taehyung melebarkan senyumnya, terpoles ceria di wajahnya, "Beliau sehat jadi ibu tak perlu khawatir. Kakak juga."

Dering ponsel digenggaman tangannya terdengar, mengalihkan perhatian Taehyung sekilas. Tertera nama Jungkook diantara nyala layar.

Taehyung hanya melihatnya, sama sekali tak berniat menggeser tanda hijau sampai panggilan itu terputus dengan sendirinya.

"Jungkook kembali menghubungiku, bu. Aku ingin sekali menjawabnya. Mendengar suaranya," Taehyung menunduk, sebentar. Lalu kembali mengangkat wajahnya yang masih terulas senyum terpaksa, "Tapi aku tahu, aku tak bisa melakukannya kan bu? Meski aku merindukannya teramat sangat."

"Bu, apakah cinta memang harus sesulit ini?"

Taehyung telah selesai mengunjungi ibunya, dan hal pertama yang ia lihat dalam pandangannya adalah sosok dari Yoongi, berdiri dengan pinggang bersandar pada bagian depan kap mobil.

 _'Bu aku mengenal seseorang yang begitu baik,'_

Taehyung mengembangkan senyumnya saat mendapati Yoongi menoleh dan memaku pandang ke arahnya dengan tegakan badanya.

 _'Namanya Min Yoongi. Yoongi hyung,'_

Taehyung kembali melangkah lebih cepat, mendekat ke arah Yoongi yang masih menunggunya dengan sabar.

 _'Dia sudah seperti kakak bagiku, bu.'_

"Sudah selesai?"

Taehyung mengangguk cepat dengan dengungan samarnya.

"Kalau begitu masuklah. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang," tutur Yoongi disela bukaan pintu samping kemudi.

 _'Jika dilihat sekilas wajahnya memang datar dan dingin. Tapi meski begitu, Yoongi hyung begitu sempurna, tampan, hangat dan penuh perhatian dengan caranya sendiri.'_

Yoongi berjalan melewati depan mobil untuk sampai pada pintu kemudi, Taehyung memperhatikannya.

 _'Luar biasa sekali kan, bu?'_

Dan saat Yoongi telah berhasil duduk di sampingnya, Taehyung baru merasa bahwa hawa disekitar jadi terasa begitu canggung.

Taehyung bahkan harus dibuat berjengit kaget saat mendapati Yoongi yang begitu tiba-tiba mendekat ke arahnya.

Taehyung membeku di tempat duduknya.

Dengan wajah yang saling berhadapan, dan hembusan nafas yang terasa bertabrakan satu sama lain.

Mereka terlibat adu pandang beberapa detik sebelum Yoongi memutusnya secara sepihak. Membawa tubuhnya lebih dekat, lalu melebarkan jarak setelah bunyi klik dari seatbelt berhasil terpasang.

Taehyung berkedip beberapa kali dengan hembusan nafas lega.

 _'Begitu mengherankan, kenapa bukan Yoongi hyung yang kusukai?'_

Tanpa sadar, ulasan senyum samar nampak di wajah Taehyung. Heran dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

.

 _[Perasaan manusia dan jatuh cinta itu benar-benar aneh.]_

.


	15. Chapter 15

Mungkin benar, jika nasib tengah mempermainkannya begitu apik--dan _sangat kurang ajar._

Disaat Taehyung tak ingin bertemu dengan Jungkook secepat ini. Dua hazelnya malah mendapati eksistensi Jungkook di sore itu;beserta Jimin yang sekilas melihatnya lalu membuang tatap ke arah lain.

Hanya dengan melihatnya sekilas semua orang pasti tahu jika Jungkook tengah dalam suasana terburuknya.

Netra sekelam arangnya terumbar tajam, memaku Taehyung beserta Yoongi yang berdiri tak jauh di depannya tak main-main. Taehyung bergerak gelisah diantara gigitan bibir bawahnya. Jujur saja ia belum mempersiapkan apapun untuk menghadapi Jungkook.

Taehyung benar-benar belum siap.

Dan sepertinya hanya Yoongi yang menyadari kegelisahannya itu.

Taehyung bergerak mundur satu langkah, gelagapan saat tahu langkah lebar Jungkook yang terburu mendekat ke arahnya.

 _Ada Jimin disana._

 _Ia harus apa?_

"Ju-jung--"

Taehyung tak sempat mengelak saat Jungkook mencengkram pergelangan tangannya, begitu kuatnya hingga membuat Taehyung meringis sakit.

"Kita harus bicara."

Yoongi bergerak cepat, melibatkan diri dengan memegangi tautan mereka--tepatnya pada cengkraman sepihak Jungkook dengan wajah dataranya yang tak menyenangkan, "Kendalikan dirimu, Jungkook."

"Berhenti ikut campur _hyung_ ," sentak Jungkook dengan suara rendahnya.

"Dan kau, berhenti bertingkah seenaknya."

Merasa tak nyaman dengan aura berat yang tercipta di antara mereka. Taehyung nekat menarik lengan Jungkook, mengalihkan tatapan tajam pria itu agar terfokus ke arahnya--

"Baiklah, ayo kita bicara."

Meski tak ingin, dan meskipun ia ingin sekali menghindar, Taehyung nyatanya tak memiliki pilihan apapun. Tidak. selain menghadapinya.

\--lalu secara sepihak menarik pria itu untuk pergi dari sana. Setelah ia, secara bergantian melempar wajah penuh permohonan maaf ke arah Yoongi dan Jimin.

Jimin mendekat, lalu berdiri di samping Yoongi. Memandangi pria yang lebih tua sekilas, lalu beralih pada punggung Jungkook berserta Taehyung yang mulai bergerak menjauh.

" _Hyung_ terlihat patah hati."

"Bukankah itu kau?"

 _Itu benar_.

Jimin tersenyum miris mendengar jawaban Yoongi yang tak ada basa-basinya sama sekali.

" _Hyung_ tahu, untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat Jungkook sekacau ini,"

 _'dan itu bukan karena aku.'_

Ada keheningan beberapa saat setelah itu.

"Taehyung membatalkan pertunangan."

Sebelum suara Yoongi kembali terdengar. Terlontar jernih, memecah keheningan, dan begitu ringannya mengejutkan Jimin yang sepertinya memang belum mengetahui apapun. Terlihat jelas dari gurat wajahnya yang kebingungan.

" _H-hyung_ bercanda kan? Kenapa? Jungkook tak mengatakan apapun padaku. Bagaimana bisa?" Jimin benar-benar gelapan, "Dan Taehyung--"

"Kau jelas tahu alasannya Jim."

Jimin sungguh tak bisa mengatakan apapun.

Taehyung itu sahabatnya, yang telah ia anggap sebagai saudara.

Seharusnya Jimin tahu, jika ia sendiri sanggup melepaskan Jungkook, maka Taehyung juga sanggup melakukan hal demikian.

 _Untuknya_.

...


	16. Chapter 16

Hembusan angin di sore itu terasa ringan menyapu wajah. Menggerakkan dahan pohon, dan menimbulkan gemerisik samar dari daunnya yang saling bergesekan.

Di sebuah taman di dekat apartemen yang telah sepi, Jungkook dan Taehyung berdiri. Terpaku ditempat dengan suasana berat yang menyesakkan.

"Benar kau membatalkan pertunangan?" suara Jungkook terlampau dingin, menekan Taehyung begitu mudahnya.

Rematan di ujung baju Taehyung lakukan, demi menjaga dirinya agar tetap tenang di depan Jungkook. Lalu disusul gumaman pasti dari bibirnya yang terkatup.

"Ehm."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku memang harus melakukannya."

"Dan tanpa persetujuanku?" ada gerit kecewa di sana ketika pertanyaan itu terlontar.

"Aku tak mengerti, bukankah seharusnya kau senang, Jungkook?" Taehyung menunduk dengan desahan beratnya, "dan aku tak membutuhkan persetujuan apapun darimu."

Mati-matian Taehyung bersikap biasa, seolah tak terjadi apapun dan menganggap jika hubungan rumitnya bukanlah masalah besar.

Berdiri bagai orang jahat di depan Jungkook, tanpa senyum hangat di wajah seperti yang selalu ia umbar.

Dan itu sungguh sangat melelahkan.

Lima detik. Taehyung harus dibuat mendongak dengan wajah tak mengerti, saat mendapati Jungkook yang terkekeh terangan-terangan di depannya. Dan itu sama sekali tak terdengar menyenangkan. Terasa hambar.

"Wah, Kim Taehyung ssi. Tega sekali kau."

Jungkook memaku Tehyung dengan pendaran matanya yang menajam dan wajah mendatarnya yang menakutkan. Taehyung terdiam. Melempar tatap ke arah lain kecuali Jungkook.

"Apa ini begitu menyenangkan untukmu? Mempermainkanku? Setelah begitu kurang ajarnya masuk ke dalam kehidupanku, dan mengjatuhkanku," Jungkook maju selangkah lebih dekat ke arah Taehyung yang masih membisu, "Dan lihatlah sekarang, kau berniat lepas tangan tanpa bertanggung jawab, begitu?"

"Maaf Jungkook, aku yang bersalah--"

"Itu benar."

Taehyung tertegun atas pembenaran Jungkook untuknya.

"Tak seharusnya kau datang dikehidupanku, Taehyung. Mengacaukan segalanya, perasaanku dan membuatku bingung. Ini semua salahmu."

Tatapan tajamnya yang melembut benar-benar menyesakkan. Dan Taehyung tak suka. Ia takut menjadi lemah karenanya.

Rematan Taehyung di ujung baju menguat, seiring dengan setiap tuturan kata yang keluar dari mulut Jungkook. Begitu lembut, namun jelas menusuk telinga.

Ia tahu jika semua ini adalah kesalahannya. Tapi entah bagaimana jadi terasa berbeda saat Jungkook yang menegaskannya.

"Aku tahu, maka dari itu aku memperbaikinya Jungkook," lirih Taehyung seiring dengan guliran hazelnya yang terangkat naik. "Harusnya dari awal aku tak pernah menyetujui apapun, pertunangan itu, jatuh cinta padamu, lalu tanpa sadar menyakiti Jimin. Harusnya aku menyingkir lebih cepat. Aku--"

Tuturannya mendadak tercekat saat Jungkook mendekat untuk membawanya dalam sebuah pelukan. Begitu hangat di tubuhnya yang begetar.

Taehyung rasanya ingin menangis.

Disisi lain, bukan hanya Taehyung sajalah yang merasakan perasaan bersalah, tapi Jungkook juga.

Sedikit banyak, semuanya terjadi karena ketidakmampuannya melindungi apapun. Lalu dengan begitu pengecut, melemparkan segalanya pada Taehyung.

Dan ia sungguh menyesal.

"Maafkan aku, tapi kumohon beri aku kesempatan untuk mengubah keputusanmu, Taehyung." Jungkook mengeratkan dekapannya, sama sekali tak memberi kesempatan bagi Taehyung melonggarkannya.

"Jungkook--"

"Berikan waktumu padaku, hanya selama satu hari penuh. Dan untuk kali ini, biarkan aku yang berusaha mempertahankanmu disisiku."

 _Tolong, jangan seperti ini._


	17. Chapter 17

"Tidak apa-apa, kau sudah mengambil keputusan yang benar, Taehyung."

Taehyung meracau dengan wajah pias, berujar tidak apa-apa, berkali-kali dengan suara lirihnya. Dua tangannya saling meremat kalut di antara senderan punggung pada pintu apartemen. Taehyung mengusap wajahnya dengan telapak tangan bergetar. Mati-matian menahan dan mengabaikan suara putus asa Jungkook di luar sana;memanggil namanya berulang kali.

 _Sebuah kesempatan._

Taehyung tak bisa memberikannya, meski ia tahu setiap orang berhak mendapatkan satu kesempatan untuk berubah.

Tapi tentu saja, tidak untuk masalahnya.

Satu kesempatan yang akan ia berikan pada Jungkook akan melukai Jimin. Dan Taehyung tak akan sampai hati melakukannya, meski nyatanya ia begitu tega terhadap Jungkook.

Taehyung terdiam. Helaan nafas panjang terdengar setelah suara Jungkook tak lagi terdengar. Lalu usapan kasar di wajahnya ia lakukan, sebelum membawa dua kakinya masuk lebih dalam;ke apartemen.

"O-oh Jim, ka-kau dirumah?"

Taehyung sempat terhenyak, sesaat setelah mendapati sosok Jimin yang berdiri di samping sofa dengan pandangan lurus ke arahnya.

Taehyung berdehem, "K-kau lapar tidak?" kemudian berjalan ke arah counter dapur dengan wajah cerianya, dan melewati Jimin begitu saja, bersikap seolah tak terjadi apapun. Meski Taehyung tengah begitu canggung dan gusar menghindari tatapan Jimin ke arahnya. "Ingin kubuatkan sesuatu?"

"Bisakah kau berhenti bersikap seolah tak terjadi apapun, Kim Taehyung?"

Suara itu terlontar dingin. Memaku gerak tangan Taehyung ketika akan membuka pintu kabinet, mengabaikan sesuatu yang ingin ia ambil dari sana untuk berbalik menghadap Jimin.

"Kau benar-benar melukai ku dengan tersenyum seperti itu,"

"Jim--"

"Kau batalkan pertunanganmu?" Jimin menyela suara Taehyung, terlampau menusuk, "Untuk siapa?" lalu menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Untukku?"

"Kau membuatku terlihat lebih menyedihkan, jika begitu."

"Jim tolong dengarkan--"

"Aku membencimu."

Langkah Taehyung kembali terpaku. Bias wajahnya mendadak terkejut, ada gurat tak percaya di sana.

Taehyung lantas menunduk.

 _Benci_.

Selain menanggung kebencian dari ayahnya, sanggupkah Taehyung menanggung kebencian dari Jimin juga?

 _Tidak_.

"Sikap terlalu baikmu itu benar-benar membuatku malu," Jimin membawa dua kakinya mendekati Taehyung. Lalu mendekap tubuh Taehyung yang masih berdiri diam tanpa ragu. "Dan aku lebih benci diriku sendiri, karena aku tak pernah melakukan apapun untukmu."

Jimin mengeratkan pelukannya saat merasakan getaran samar dari tubuh Taehyung.

"Kumohon, jangan menghilang tanpa memberi kabar apapun seperti hari ini, Tae. Kau tahu betapa khawatirnya aku? Dasar bodoh."

Tepukan pelan dari Jimin terasa ringan, menenangkan Taehyung di antara dekapannya.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik, Taehyungie. Aku melepaskan Jungkook, karena aku memang harus melakukannya. Dan ini bukan salahmu, sungguh," jelas Jimin begitu hati-hati.

"Jungkook mencintaimu, aku bisa melihatnya. Jadi kumohon, jangan merasa terbebani karena aku baik-baik saja. Kau sama sekali tidak bersalah, tidak juga Jungkook. Dan tentu saja, kau pantas bahagia, Tae. Sangat pantas."

Jimin melepaskan pelukan eratnya, lalu menggenggam jemari lentik Taehyung, "Berjanjilah padaku untuk bahagia. Jangan menangis diam-diam, dan berhenti menahannya. Lakukan demi aku."

Taehyung menunduk begitu dalam, mati-matian menyembunyikan aliran air matanya yang mendobrak keluar. Memburamkan penglihatan.

"Jimin terimakasih," lirih Taehyung sesenggukan, "Sungguh terimakasih."

Taehyung tak tahu lagi, bagaimana lagi ia mengutarakan perasaan senang, juga leganya yang membuncah. Taehyung benar-benar merasa beruntung, sangat beruntung memiliki Jimin.

"Ya, kenapa kau malah menangis begini? Dasar jelek."

Taehyung menangis, begitu menyedihkan, kemudian tertawa di antara rengekannya, dan ia sudah tak peduli sejelek apa wajahnya sekarang.

"Jahat sekali."

...


	18. Chapter 18

Mereka memang hanya butuh waktu untuk bicara.

Taehyung keluar dari apartemen dengan langkah lebarnya yang terburu. Berlari di sepanjang lorong apartemen. Tak peduli jika langkahnya terdengar berisik dan gaduh;mengganggu unit apartemen yang lain.

Lalu buru-buru menekan tombol untuk lantai paling dasar setelah ia berhasil masuk ke dalam lift. Senyumnya terkembang sempurna saat itu. Begitu melegakan setelah pembicaraannya dengan Jimin beberapa waktu lalu.

Dan untuk kali ini saja, biarkan Taehyung bersikap egois. Untuk hari ini saja, Taehyung akan mementingkan dirinya sendiri.

Taehyung segera beranjak keluar saat denting lift terdengar. Edaran dua hazelnya bergerak gelisah ke seluruh arah. Berharap mendapati paras seseorang yang memang membuatnya kalang kabut.

 _Jeon Jungkook._

Taehyung menghembuskan napas lega saat mendapati sosok Jungkook masih di sana. Berdiri bersandar di samping pintu kemudi dengan tundukan kepala, dan juga penampilan berantakannya yang belum berubah.

Taehyung mendekat dengan gurat khawatirnya yang kentara.

Jungkook masih menunggunya, di luar yang sedingin sekarang. Tanpa beranjak sedikitpun.

 _Bodoh_

Mendadak, Taehyung menyesal atas segala sikap dan ucapan jahat yang ia layangkan untuk Jungkook.

"Jungkook," lirih Taehyung.

Jungkook mendongak, "Tae _hyung_."

Lalu dengan gerak pelannya mendekat;berniat menggapai Taehyung. Namun urung ia lakukan, saat Taehyung mengambil langkah lebih dulu untuk memeluknya.

"Kau itu bodoh atau apa? Di luar dingin sekali dan kau hanya berdiri diam begini seperti orang bodoh. Kalau sakit bagaimana? Dasar bodoh."

" _H-hyung_ ,"

Taehyung melepaskan seluruh dumelan yang ia tahan. Mengolok Jungkook begitu leluasa.

Beberapa detik, pelukan sepihaknya lepas begitu cepat;berdiri gugup, dengan gigitan bibir bawahnya kuat di antara tundukan kepalanya, Taehyung mundur selangkah.

" _Hyung_ tadi itu..?"

Ada seulas senyum lembut dari Taehyung saat itu. Melihat Jungkook yang seolah linglung hanya karena sebuah pelukan singkat darinya, tanpa sadar membuat kedua sudut bibir Taehyung tertarik ke atas.

"Jungkook ayo berkencan."


	19. Chapter 19

Mereka benar-benar berkencan keesokan harinya.

Tak pernah terpikirkan jika Taehyung akan melewati dan menghabiskan satu hari penuhnya bersama dengan Jungkook. Senyum lembut yang terumbar satu sama lain, dan dua telapak tangan yang saling menggenggam hangat.

Taehyung rasanya mau nangis saking bahagianya. Tapi lupakan, karena ia tak mau merecoki harinya dengan linangan air mata, meski kebahagiaannya sekarang sungguh tak terkira. Tak terbendung.

Taehyung bahkan berulang kali melirik genggaman Jungkook di telapak tangannya yang bahkan tak mengendur sedikitpun. Lalu berganti memperhatikan wajah sempurna Jungkook dari samping dengan pipi bersemu merah, juga senyum lembutnya yang terang-terangan terulas di wajah.

Jungkook nampak begitu segar, dan tampan sekali dengan kemeja biru cerah yang ia kenakan sekarang.

"Kenapa _hyung_ terus menatapiku seperti itu?"

"Eh?"

Jungkook melirik sekilas ke arah Taehyung di sela kegiatannya mengemudi. Tersenyum tipis saat mengamati gerak-gerik Taehyung yang begitu cepat membuang wajah, saat kegiatan kecilnya terpergok oleh Jungkook.

Dan sungguh, itu terlihat imut sekali.

"Siapa yang menatapimu? Aku tidak," elak Taehyung gelagapan.

Kekehan jernih terdengar dari Jungkook setelahnya. Lalu berubah menjadi tatapan lembut saat mobil mereka berhenti di lampu merah.

"Hari ini, _hyung_ bisa tersenyum sebanyak yang _hyung_ mau."

Lalu senyum lembutnya itu mendadak berubah menjadi sebuah senyum jahil yang menyebalkan, "dan tentu saja, _hyung_ juga bisa memandangi wajah tampanku sepanjang hari sebagai bonus."

Taehyung mendengus dengan kerucutan bibir kesalnya yang manis, "Dasar narsis."

Ya ampun, menggemaskan sekali.

.

.

.

Taehyung memang ingin sekali melihat laut, itulah kenapa, Taehyung memilih pantai sebagai tempat kencannya yang pertama kali bersama Jungkook. Merasakan lembutnya pasir di kakinya yang telanjang, dan juga suara deburan ombaknya yag menenangkan.

Taehyung tak sanggup menggambarkan bagaimana bahagianya ia sekarang. Melihat Jungkook dalam jangkauannya lah yang membuat senyum di wajah itu selalu terulas. Tanpa beban.

Jungkook menggeleng samar diantara senyum juga pakuan onyxnya yang tak pernah lepas dari Taehyung. Melihat bagaimana cara Taehyung melambai ceria ke arahnya, gerak kakinya saat mengejar air yang kembali ke laut, lalu larian kecilnya ketika berusaha menjauh dengan tawa lebarnya yang berderai, saat ombak itu bergerak mendekat;menyapu garis pantai.

Semuannya tak luput ia perhatikan;tanpa melewatkan satu momen pun, Jungkook tertawa.

Bersama Taehyung.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu begitu lama menikmati laut, kini mereka tengah terduduk di sebuah kedai Samgyeopsal kecil disekitaran sana.

Meski hari telah menggelap, Taehyung nyatanya masihlah menikmati waktunya bersama Jungkook dengan wajah sumringahnya yang belum berkurang. Begitu telaten memasak Samgyeopsal disamping Jungkook yang memperhatikannya begitu intens.

"Makan ini," Taehyung memindahkan satu potong daging ke piring Jungkook.

Jungkook masih memperhatikannya.

Senyum lebarnya, kuluman bibir bawahnya, lalu jilatan sebentar di jarinya.

 _Saat itu,_

Jungkook membawa tubuhya mendekat, memegangi lengan Taehyung agar tak bergerak. Sementara Taehyung sudah hampir tak bernafas ketika mendapati wajah Jungkook yang begitu dekat dengannya.

Taehyung gelagapan, bingung memilih sikap saat Jungkook begerak lebih dekat, dengan hidung yang saling bersinggungan.

Taehyung bingung, haruskah ia mundur?

Atau maju saja? Tapi--

Haruskah ia menutup dua matanya?

Dan Taehyung memilih pilihan yang terakhir.

Begitu manis, hingga sanggup memunculkan satu senyum tipis di wajah Jungkook. Lalu ciuman itu berpindah, terasa hangat menghias dahi, dimana Taehyung masih rapat menyembunyikan dua hazelnya.

 _[Cinta itu belum kuat, dan Jungkook masih berusaha memupuknya]_

Taehyung memasuki apartemen, setelah memastikan mobil Jungkook tak terlihat dalam pandangan.

Melepas sneaker putihnya dan meletakkannya di rak sepatu. Taehyung mengeryit bingung ketika mendapati sepatu lain di sana.

"Apa ada tamu?"

"Taehyung-a."

"Oh, Namjoon hyung?"

...


	20. Chapter 20

Taehyung membereskan barang-barangnya ke dalam sebuah koper berukuran sedang. Sementara selembar tiket beserta pasport miliknya masih teronggok manis di atas ranjang.

"Kau yakin akan pergi?"

Taehyung mengangguk lambat, "Aku tak bisa membiarkan kakakku pergi sendirian, Jim. Karena akulah Namjoon hyung menerima tawaran pekerjaan di sana. Jadi kupikir aku harus ikut dengannya."

Beberapa waktu lalu, Namjoon memang mengunjunginya. Mengabarkan jika ia mendapat tawaran pekerjaan di Kanada. Sebuah pekerjaan yang menjanjikan, itulah kenapa Namjoon menerimanya.

Dan

Menawarkan kehidupan baru untuk Taehyung;adiknya adalah alasan utama kenapa Namjoon menerima tawaran tersebut.

"Lalu Jungkook, kau tak ingin memberitahunya?"

Taehyung menoleh ke arah Jimin, merenung sesaat sebelum mengambil sebuah amplop berwarna pastel;berisi surat pada Jimin, "Tolong berikan ini pada Jungkook, Jim."

Jimin menerimannya, lalu melihat kearah Taehyung dengan wajah separuh tak mengerti.

Hubungan mereka telah membaik, tapi Taehyung tetap pada pendiriannya untuk membatalkan pertunangan.

Dan sekarang, Taehyung bahkan berniat untuk pergi.

Mengharapkan penjelasan dari Taehyung pun rasanya percuma, saat bocah itu hanya menanggapi ketidakmengertian Jimin dengan seulas sunggingan senyum;penuh makna.

"Jungkook akan mengerti."

Jimin hanya mendengus kesal, sebelum mulai mendumel tentang betapa teganya Taehyung yang berniat meninggalkannya. Apalagi Kanada, Ya ampun, bisakah ia ikut juga?

Senyumnya mengembang setelah itu, memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik Taehyung yang pasti akan sangat ia rindukan nanti.

"Taehyung-ah," panggil Jimin lirih.

"Hm?"

 _'Yoongi hyung menyukaimu, Tae. Aku sungguh penasaran bagaimana reaksimu jika tahu.'_

"Yak Jim, kenapa kau malah bengong begitu?"

Jimin terhenyak sesaat, sebelum menggeleng cepat di antara tawa tak jelasnya. "Tidak ada."

Taehyung berdecak, "Dasar aneh." Kemudian melanjutkan kembali kegiatannya merapikan baju.

 _'Tapi sayangnya aku tetap tak bisa memberitahu dirimu, karna aku telah berjanji untuk tetap diam atau Yoongi hyung akan membunuhku.'_


	21. Chapter 21

_Di antara banyak hal yang pernah kutemukan, ada hal yang sampai saat ini belum mampu aku pahami._

 _Tentang seseorang yang memberi pelukan bukan untuk memberi senang, melainkan rasa tenang._

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Taehyung-a."

Taehyung mengangguk di sela pelukan Yoongi. Membalas serupa atas tepukan ringan yang lebih tua di punggungnya, "Hyung juga."

Yoongi berdengung ringkas dengan senyum tipisnya yang seperti biasa.

" _Hyung_ terimakasih."

 _'Untuk semua yang hyung lakukan untukku, terimakasih,'_ tambah Taehyung dalam hati.

Taehyung lantas mengalihkan atensinya ke arah Jimin.

"Lihatlah siapa yang menangis sekarang?" Tersenyum mengejek ke arah Jimin yang entah sejak kapan mengusapi dua matanya yang basah.

"Diam kau," Jimin menyalak kesal lalu begitu tiba-tiba memeluk Taehyung.

"Jungkook tidak datang. Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa membawanya," racau Jimin disela pelukan.

Taehyung menggeleng, berujar tidak apa-apa dengan tepukan ringan di bahu;menenangkan Jimin.

"Kau harus sering mengirim email padaku. Jaga dirimu, terlebih di negara asing, makan yang teratur dasar kerempeng, pakai pakaian hangat karena kudengar disana dingin sekali saat musim gugur, jangan keluar malam-malam, jangan ceroboh, jangan--"

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku mengerti," Taehyung memotong asal, melepas pelukan Jimin sebelum menyalak kesal, "Ya berhenti menangis. Lihatlah, wajah jelekmu sungguh menakutiku. Benarkan _hyung_?"

Yoongi hanya tersenyum seadanya, sementara Jimin mengumpatinya, "Bocah sialan."

"Aku pergi."

Taehyung berbalik cepat, mengusap dua matanya yang tiba-tiba memanas diantara langkah lebarnya menjauh dari sana. Rasanya berat sekali, harus meninggalkan seluruh kenangan yang ia punya di Seoul.

Taehyung melihat ke belakang sekali lagi.

Dan Jungkook masih tidak ada di sana.

Untuk yang terakhir, Taehyung tersenyum lebar, memperlihat deretan giginya yang bersih dan rapi. Melambai ceria ke arah Jimin dan Yoongi yang mengantarnya, sebelum membawa tubuhnya masuk dan menghilang dari pandangan.

Banyak hal yang Taehyung pahami dari mencintai seseorang.

 ** _Jeon Jungkook._**

 ** _Jika mencintaimu berarti memberi hati seutuhnya, itu berarti aku sudah mempertaruhkan seluruh hatiku untukmu._**

 ** _Saat pertemuan pertama kita._**

 ** _Terimakasih karena mengajarkan banyak hal padaku. Bukan hanya berkorban, tapi juga tentang bagaimana cara mengikhlaskan dan merelakan. Memang kita bisa dengan bebas mencintai siapapun, tapi tak lantas membuat kita berhak bersikap egois karenanya._**

Taehyung duduk dibangkunya, melempar satu senyum hangat ke arah Namjoon yang menatapnyakhawatir. Hembusan nafasnya terdengar samar diantara alihan pandang ke arah luar dari balik jendela pesawat.

 ** _Terkadang kita tak bisa memilih lagi, mana yang pantas bagimu dan juga bagiku tanpa harus menyakiti orang lain._**

 ** _Dimana kita seharusnya berdiri._**

 ** _Dan aku memilih pergi._**

Diantara suara riuh kendaraan yang berlalu lalang di sekitar dimana ia menghentikan mobilnya. Seolah tak terganggu, Jungkook membaca baris demi baris tulisan Taehyung begitu tenang.

 ** _Bukan karena aku membencimu, justru sebaliknya. Aku punya cara berbeda untuk mempertahankan cinta yang kumiliki. Untukmu._**

 ** _Aku hanya ingin kau tahu bagaimana pentingnya aku._**

 ** _Ingin kau merasakan dunia tanpa berbagi nafas denganku._**

 ** _Aku ingin memberanikan diri untuk hidup tanpamu._**

 ** _Agar kita sama-sama tahu,_**

 ** _bahagiakah kau jika aku tak ada disisimu?_**

 ** _Tangguhkah aku tanpa dirimu?_**

 ** _Jungkook,_**

 ** _Jika suatu saat kita bertemu dan aku masih sendiri, yakinlah bahwa aku masih mencintaimu._**

 ** _Jika memang takdirku adalah dirimu, maka kita akan bertemu._**

 ** _Entah aku yang datang padamu, ataukah kau yang datang padaku._**

 ** _Jika saat itu tiba--_**

Jungkook melempar pandang ke arah luar;ke arah langit biru yang membentang luas dari dalam mobilnya. Selembar surat dari Taehyung telah habis ia baca.

Dan ia mengerti.

Baik dirinya, maupun Taehyung sama-sama membutuhkan waktu.

Taehyung membutuhkan waktu untuk kembali menata diri.

Dan Jungkook sendiri, membutuhkan waktu untuk benar-benar memastikan hatinya.

Untuk Taehyung, Jungkook akan mengerti.

"Saat itu tiba, kumohon tunggu aku. Bertahanlah untukku, Tae _hyung_." gumam Jungkook.

...


	22. Ending

_Sekarang aku di Jepang, Tae. Bukan hanya dirimu saja, di sini aku juga menikmati hidupku terlampau baik. Dan coba tebak, aku bertemu seseorang yang menarik tapi begitu mengesalkan, namanya Jung Hoseok. Dia orang asing yang setengah gila, kau tahu?!! Aissshh benar-benar, kau itu kapan pulangnya sih? Ada banyak hal yang ingin kuceritakan padamu._ _]_

Taehyung menjeda hanya untuk mengumbar satu tawa samar ketika membaca email dari Jimin.

 _Tentang Yoongi hyung, tenang saja, dia baik-baik saja. Masih datar, dan cuek seperti biasanya, dan mungkin malah semakin parah saja. Yah...meski wajah tampannya semakin bertambah dari hari ke hari. Ck, bikin kesal saja._

 _Jika punya kesempatan, ku harap kau mau meluangkan sedikit waktumu untuk menceramahinya. Dia tak akan pernah dapat jodoh dengan sifat cueknya yang seperti itu kan?_ _]_

"Baiklah akan kuusahakan," gumam Taehyung masih dengan senyum hangatnya yang terumbar.

 _Oh ya Tae, kau sudah bertemu dengannya?'_

Sebelah alis Taehyung terangkat tak mengerti, tepatnya pada kalimat terakhir di dalam email yang Jimin kirimkan untuknya.

 _Siapa?_

Taehyung menggeleng dengan kedikan bahu tak mengerti. Tak ingin terlalu lama memikirkannya. Taehyung mengunci ponselnya, lalu menyimpannya ke dalam saku coat panjang yang ia kenakan.

Taehyung memilih berjalan-jalan di kawasan petit champlain district;Quebec dengan sebuah kamera leica m7 yang menggantung rapi di leher. Mengabadikan setiap momen dan pemandangan yang ia lewati dengan senyum sumringahnya yang cantik.

Kawasan _district_ yang ramai.

Aroma manis crepes dan sirup maple.

Pemusik jalanan beserta harpanya yang besar.

Deretan bangunan tinggi yang begitu estetik.

Dan juga samar-samar terdengar bunyi sepatu tapal kuda yang beradu dengan paving batu jalanan.

Taehyung menyukai semuanya.

Sudah lama sekali Taehyung ingin menghabiskan waktunya untuk menikmati hidup. Mengunjungi seluruh tempat yang ia inginkan tanpa beban.

Dan tak terasa saja, sudah selama 3 tahun Taehyung memutuskan meninggalkan Seoul, Korea, beserta kenangan di dalamnya.

Tentang Jungkook, cinta pertamanya--yang masih bertahan dihatinya, meski telah ia lepas untuk keputusan tinggal bersama kakaknya di Kanada, sebuah negara yang terkenal dengan kehangatannya di antara suhu minusnya, tempat yang ia tinggali sekarang.

Taehyung memperbaiki dirinya.

Untuk Jungkook.

Taehyung meletakkan kameranya di bangku terdekat, sementara ia sendiri tengah berusaha menggapai selembar daun maple dari banyaknya daun yang gugur, berjatuhan lambat terbawa angin.

Dengan wajahnya yang berbinar, melompat-lompat kecil dengan lengan kanan yang terangkat naik ke atas, Taehyung masih berusaha menggapai satu lembar daun untuk ia dapatkan.

 _Sedikit lagi,_

Taehyung mendadak terdiam, terpaku ditempat saat sebuah lengan berhasil menangkap satu daun maple yang ia inginkan.

Taehyung membawa tubuhnya berbalik--

 ** _Jika memang takdirku adalah dirimu._**

\--dan sosok dari orang yang begitu ia rindukan lah yang tertangkap dalam pandangan.

"Ju-jungkook?"

Taehyung bahkan sampai mengambil jarak, mundur satu langkah kebelakang saking terkejutnya.

 ** _Maka kita akan bertemu._**

Sementara Jungkook malah tersenyum senang atas reaksi yang Taehyung berikan, "Bagaimana ini? Aku yang pertama mendapat daun maple yang kau inginkan, Taehyung ssi."

 ** _Entah kapan._**

Taehyung berkedip beberapa kali, masih cukup terkejut dengan kehadiran Jungkook yang begitu tiba-tiba di depannya, "Kau menangkapnya? Kalau begitu, langsung buang."

 ** _1 tahun, 2 tahun._**

"Kenapa?"

 ** _Atau bahkan 3 tahun lebih sekalipun._**

"Karena kau akan jatuh cinta dengan orang yang berjalan bersamamu," balas Taehyung agak ragu.

 ** _Tapi jika saat itu benar-benar terjadi, maka aku ingin sebuah pertemuan yang berbeda._**

Jungkook tersenyum senang, "Beruntung sekali aku datang sendirian kemari," masih dengan senyum tampannya, Jungkook menambah, "Bagaimana dengan jatuh cinta dengan orang yang bersamamu sekarang. Bukankah itu terdengar begitu pas? Lagipula hanya ada kita berdua disini."

Taehyung berkedip dua tiga kali sebelum membuang wajah dengan semu merah samar di wajah.

"Punya kekasih?"

 ** _Sebuah perasaan yang berbeda._**

"Belum."

 ** _Tanpa ada syarat apapun._**

"Kalau begitu, bolehkah aku memelukmu?"

"Bagaimana jika kujawab tidak?"

"Aku akan tetap memelukmu--ah mungkin mencium juga," Jungkook kembali mengumbar satu senyum tipisnya yang kurang ajar tampannya, "sebuah ciuman panjang yang akan membuatmu kuwalahan hanya untuk sekedar menarik nafas, bagaimana?"

Taehyung mendengus samar, "Kurang ajar." Lalu dengan berani mengangkat wajah, beradu pandang dalam jarak dekat dengan Jungkook, lengkap dengan senyum tipisnya yang manis;dan begitu ia rindukan, "Kau terlalu banyak bicara Jungkook ssi."

 ** _Diantara kita._**

Jeon Jungkook dan Kim Taehyung, beserta hubungan mereka yang termulai dari awal.

.

.

 _Cinta pertama itu, selalu bertahan selamanya_ -Kim Taehyung-

.

.

Stay

.

.

 **END**


	23. Sequel

_Slight_ = dalam hati

Ciuman itu berantakan. Taehyung meremat begitu kasar surai kelam Jungkook sebagai pelampiasan, lalu dua tangannya turun perlahan dan mengalun manis di leher Jungkook. Taehyung butuh pegangan untuk tetap berdiri tegak saat Jungkook menarik tubuhnya lebih dekat, tanpa menyisakan jarak sekecil apapun. Melumat bibir atas, dan bawahnya bergantian hampir tanpa jeda. Membuat Taehyung kewalahan, dan hampir tak sanggup bernafas.

Bicara tentang ciuman, Taehyung tak sadar bagaimana ini berawal. Setelah pertemuan awal, Taehyung menghabiskan satu harinya bersama Jungkook dengan mengunjungi beberapa tempat di kota _Quebec_. Menceritakan banyak hal, saling bertukar senyum, lalu bergandengan tangan begitu leluasa. Dengan perasaan berbeda dan tanpa beban yang mengganjal di hati.

Hampir di sepanjang hari, rona merah tipis bahkah seperti enggan meninggalkan wajah Taehyung.

 _Sialan_.

Taehyung sungguh tak tahu jika Jungkook pandai sekali menggodanya. Entahlah, atau mungkin Taehyung sendiri yang terlalu mudah terbawa perasaan. Tapi satu hal yang jelas, Jungkook dan mulut manisnya itu benar-benar kombinasi sialan.

 _Terlalu berbahaya._

Dan sekarang, tepatnya di apartemen Jungkook keduanya berakhir.

Membongkar habis seluruh perasaan yang selama tiga tahun ini tertahan. Baik dari Taehyung maupun Jungkook.

Perasaan kikuk, gugup, bingung, atau perasaan lain yang terasa mengganjal diakibatkan dari perpisahan mereka selama tiga tahun bahkan nyaris tak terasa. Bercampur baur.

Ciuman Jungkook turun, saat Taehyung menepuk dadanya meminta jeda ambilan nafas. Jungkook masih enggan berhenti, kemudian secara perlahan beralih menciumi lehernya yang terekpos bebas saat Taehyung memilih mendongak. Membiarkan Jungkook menggigit beberapa tempat seperti jakun, belakang telinga, dan tulang selangkanya cukup keras dan dipastikan meninggalkan bekas.

Nafas Taehyung tertarik serampangan ditengah usahanya menahan desahan yang hampir lolos, bergerak naik turun seiring dengan dentuman di dadanya yang semakin kuat. Pegangan di dua bahu Jungkook masih ia lakukan di antara dua hazelnya yang tertutup. Bibirnya memerah bengkak, sedikit terbuka, dengan keringat tipis yang menghias dahi.

 _Cantik--_

 _Sempurna,--_

 _\--begitu indah, dan Jungkook sungguh mengaguminya._

"Selama tiga tahun aku menahannya, dan aku telah memastikannya. Bukan lagi perasaan bersalah, atau paksaan dimana aku harus menikah denganmu,--" Jungkook menjeda, "--Selama tiga tahun Yoongi hyung lah yang membantuku dengan menceritakan segala hal yang ia tahu tentang dirimu. Sementara Jimin hyung menceritakan segalanya melalui email yang ia kirimkan begitu teratur padaku. Apa yang kau suka dan tidak, kelebihan, kekuranganmu, dan segalanya tanpa satupun yang tertinggal," tambah Jungkook di antara senyapnya apartemen, hanya ada deru nafas keduanya yang saling berhembus bergantian. Taehyung masih terdiam, begitu larut mendengarkan setiap tuturan Jungkook.

"Hanya dengan mengetahuinya dari mereka, bisa membuatku sangat merindukanmu. Begitu rindunya hingga membuatku sesak nafas," bisik Jungkook dengan suara berat rendahnya. Hembusan nafasnya terasa hangat membelai telinga Taehyung, membuatnya meremang.

"Katakan hyung, apa hatimu masih milikku?"--ciuman sehalus kupu-kupu itu terasa di sudut bibir Taehyung, ringan, dan sama sekali tak ada tekanan--"Katakan padaku jika aku tidak terlambat datang padamu."

Taehyung tersentak kecil, mendekap dada bidang yang lebih muda dengan tubuh gemetar, saat dua tangan Jungkook meremat pinggangnya begitu kurang ajar.

"Katakan padaku bahwa hyung adalah milikku."

Taehyung sungguh kuwalahan, menerima segala afeksi seintim ini dari Jungkook. Lalu dengan tarikan nafasnya yang masih memburu, patah-patah Taehyung memberikan jawaban, "Semuanya masih milikmu. Aku, dan seluruh hatiku."

 _Itu cukup._

Jungkook luar biasa lega.

Dengan itu, Jungkook kembali menutup jarak diantara keduannya. Dan kali ini lebih intens dari yang sebelumnya. Meraup bibirnya dalam-dalam, kemudian mendesaknya terlampau kurang ajar. Mengobrak abrik bagian dalam mulutnya habis-habisan. Jungkook terlalu mendesaknya, hingga Taehyung terdorong kebelakang lalu berhenti saat punggungnya menyentuh dinding. Tangan kanan Jungkook bergerak turun, lalu secara perlahan memberikan usapan halus di paha kanan Taehyung yang berbalut celana bahan, kemudian menariknya untuk kemudian melingkar di pinggangnya.

Ada dorongan kecil di sana, dari Taehyung. Jungkook sempat kecewa saat Taehyung menghindar, ketika ia berniat mengejar ciuman yang sungguh belum ingin ia hentikan. Taehyung hanya menunduk dengan masih memegangi depan kemejanya yang kusut karena saking kuatnya dicengkram, beserta keringat tipis yang menghias dahi, tarikan nafasnya yang memburu, juga lingkaran sebelah kaki di pinggangnya yang sama sekali belum luruh.

Entah mendapat dorongan dari mana, Taehyung tiba-tiba saja mendekat, kemudian merangkul dirinya terlampau berani beserta bisikan rendahnya yang sungguh membuat Jungkook meremang, terbakar gairah, "Jangan di sini."

Jungkook sempat tertegun di tempatnya diantara kegiatannya yang begitu hati-hati mendekap Taehyung.

"Hyung yakin?"

Taehyung mengangguk, dan Jungkook dapat merasakannya.

"Jangan menyesal, karena aku tak akan berhenti meski hyung memohon padaku."

"Tidak akan."

Jungkook mengangkatnya begitu mudah, membiarkan dua kaki Taehyung melingkari pinggangnya begitu sempurna, tepat saat balasan tanpa ragu itu terlontar. Jungkook kembali menciumnya, kali ini begitu perlahan, hati-hati, diantara langkahnya berjalan, lalu begitu mudahnya menendang kasar pintu kamar hingga terbuka kemudian menutupnya.

[

Taehyung tak yakin jika yang tengah ia alami sekarang ini adalah kenyataan, tetapi ini juga terlalu nyata jika disebut sebagai mimpi.

Rasanya begitu menyenangkan saat mendapati wajah damai Jungkook lah yang ia lihat saat pertama kali membuka mata.

 _Begitu mengagumkan._

Perasaan hangat yang perlahan menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya, juga debaran riuh yang ia rasakan terasa begitu nyata, jelas terasa, masih ada, dan itu karena lelaki yang masih tertidur nyaman, dengan sebelah lengan yang mendekap pinggang telanjangnya; Jeon Jungkook.

Dengan wajah yang terlihat memerah, serta seutas senyum lembut yang terulas nyatanya begitu sempurna menghias wajah Taehyung pagi itu.

Sebelah tangannya terangkat naik, lalu begitu hati-hati menyusuri wajah Jungkook. Dimulai dari lengkungan alisnya, lalu sedikit turun di mata, kemudian menyusuri garis hidungnya yang tinggi, lalu kembali turun, menyentuh hati-hati bibir Jungkook dengan jari telunjuknya yang panjang, senyum Taehyung semakin melebar ketika jemari lentiknya beralih menyusuri garis rahangnya yang tegas.

 _Sangat sempurna._

Terlalu larut dengan kegiatanya, Taehyung dibuat tersentak saat sebuah tangan menangkap pergelangan tangannya untuk tak berpindah.

"Apa hyung memang berniat menggodaku?"

Taehyung gelapan,saat mendapati dua netra sekelam arang itu perlahan menampakkan eksistensinya.

Jungkook terbangun, lalu membiarkan tatapannya yang tajam menerjang Taehyung tak kira-kira.

 _Sejak kapan?_

Taehyung menggigit gemas bibir bawahnya, berniat menarik sebelah tangannya yang lancang, namun Jungkook justru tak membiarkannya, enggan melepas. Sedetik kemudian, satu senyum lembutnya terulas sempurna di wajah, dengan dua netra hitamnya yang sama sekali belum lepas dari Taehyung, lalu secara perlahan Jungkook membawa sebelah tangan Taehyung untuk lebih dekat ke arah bibirnya, kemudian mendaratkan sebuah ciuman hangat di telapak tangan Taehyung yang mengurai terbuka.

"Selamat pagi."

Wajah Taehyung semakin memerah dibuatnya. Lalu begitu serampangan melarikan dua hazelnya kesembarang arah, membalas Jungkook dengan suaranya yang lirih dan gugup, "Se.selamat pagi juga."

Jungkook terkekeh senang, pelan-pelan membawa tubuh telanjangnya mendekat, lalu menarik Taehyung untuk kemudian kembali ia dekap.

"Syukurlah ini bukan mimpi."

Dan dekapan itu mengerat.

"Hyung, ayo menikah."

Taehyung tertegun, lalu begitu cepat mendongak dengan wajah terkejutnya yang kentara, "Ju.Jungkook."

"Aku tahu mungkin ini terlalu cepat bagi hyung. Tapi aku juga telah lama memikirkanya," pandangan Jungkook turun, memaku pandang ke arah Taehyung. Ada keseriusan di sana, diantara tatapannya yang melembut.

Dan Taehyung menangis saat itu juga, air matanya luruh begitu saja, mengalir turun melewati tulang hidungnya tanpa sanggup ia cegah. Ada segelintir perasaan yang membuncah, lalu mendobrak naik tak kira-kira.

Taehyung cegukan diantara tangisnya. Mengabaikan Jungkook yang malah begitu tega mentertawakan dirinya, tetapi juga menenangkan Taehyung secara bersamaan. Mengusap hati-hati air matanya yang masih luruh di wajah hingga membuatnya memerah basah, kemudian menepuk punggungnya begitu perhatian.

"Kita akan pergi ke Amerika, menikah di sana, lalu kembali ke Seoul. Dan hyung, cukup percaya padaku, oke?"

Taehyung mengangguk begitu pasti.

"Aku percaya padamu."

[

' _Kalau ku pikir, aku tak pernah sungguh-sungguh mencintai diriku 100%.'_

Taehyung melihat keluar dari balik jendela pesawat. Senyum tipisnya terbit saat ia merasa seperti de javu dengan keadaannya sekarang. Tapi jelas di keadaan yang berbeda--

 _'Selalu berhati-hati, dan terlalu takut untuk menerima orang lain untuk masuk.'_

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Jungkook menyadarkan lamunan sesaat Taehyung, memilih menggenggam jemari Taehyung dengan jemari lentiknya yang hangat, terjalin begitu sempurna, dan pas.

\--karena sekarang ada Jungkook di sisinya. Bukan lagi bersama kakaknya seperti saat ia memilih pergi.

Taehyung menggeleng, lalu membalas genggaman Jungkook.

"Tidak. Baru saja Namjoon hyung menghubungiku, jika ia tak tak bisa berangkat bersama kita, dan akan menyusul nanti bersama ayah," jelas Taehyung dengan wajahnya yang sumringah.

"Jimin dan Yoongi hyung juga," tambah Taehyung kemudian.

Beberapa waktu lalu, dan untuk pertama kali dalam hidup, ayahnya menghubungi dirinya. Mengatakan dengan suara hangatnya yang sungguh ia rindukan, begitu ajaib dan Taehyung kembali dibuat menangis saat itu juga.

Sangat bahagia karena pada akhirnya ia bisa memanggilnya dengan sebutan ayah tanpa perlu merasa terbebani.

Perasaan ini, sukacita yang ia rasakan tak akan pernah bisa sebanding dengan apapun. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Taehyung mensyukuri atas kehidupan yang ia miliki.

Ayah, Kakak, sahabat, teman, kekasih, hanya dengan memiliki mereka Taehyung merasa cukup, sempurna, dan lengkap.

' _Apa aku terlalu suka pada orang ini?_

 _Aku sungguh khawatir._

 _Tapi sekarang, aku tak akan seperti itu lagi._

 _Aku akan mencintai orang ini sepenuhnya, tanpa ada syarat apapun._

 _Aku tidak akan berbalik, dan menangis karena ia menyuruhku pergi._

 _Aku akan menggenggam orang yang kucintai dan tidak akan melepaskannya, meskipun dipukuli._

 _Aku akan mengerahkan segalanya untuk mempertahankan cinta yang kumiliki._

"Aku mencintaimu, Kim Taehyung," ungkapan itu lirih, terlontar halus tepat di samping telinganya. Taehyung menoleh dengan semburat merah tipis yang merambat menghias pipi.

Jungkook terkekeh, begitu jernih terdengar, tanpa sekalipun mengabaikan wajah memerah Taehyung yang mulai merenggut menggemaskan. Tapi tak bertahan lama, ketika Taehyung memilih mendekat untuk kemudian mengistirahatkan kepalanya di pundak Jungkook, masih dengan telapak tangan mereka yang bertaut.

"Mulut manismu benar-benar menyebalkan. Dan aku juga mencintaimu," meski suaranya terdengar kesal, nyatanya Taehyung malah tersenyum begitu lebar saat mengatakannya.

 _Bukankah, kita harus jatuh cinta seperti itu sekali seumur hidup?_

 _Terimakasih._

 _Sekarang, aku bahagia._

 **Stay**

 **\--Real End--**


End file.
